


Peter the Weird Fox

by twothumbsandnostakeincanon (somanyofthekids)



Series: Steter Week 2018 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Child Stiles Stilinski, Creature Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Fox Stiles, M/M, Young Peter Hale, legit so fucking fluffy you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyofthekids/pseuds/twothumbsandnostakeincanon
Summary: Day One of Steter Week, Creature Stiles:He did not expect for the fox to immediately stop snarling and lunge out from under the tree root, right into his arms. Even more surprising was a moment later, when he was holding an armful of naked preschooler.“Where’s Mommy?” the kid wailed. “Where’s my mommy?”“Oh shit,” Peter whispered.





	Peter the Weird Fox

**Author's Note:**

> Steter Week!! I'm PUMPED as HELL!! I have a fic to post every day and I'm ready to fuck off every single responsibility and just roll around in the steter for 8 days. 
> 
> b r i n g m e t h e s t e t e r
> 
> Edit: also,
> 
> ............
> 
> Another Edit: [Faladrast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surfgirl1/pseuds/Faladrast) made an amazing banner for this story, [go check it out!!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837711)

Peter wandered through the preserve without thinking about too much. His homework lay abandoned back at the house and he wasn’t going to waste the break he’d given himself by uselessly working his brain over.

The sound didn’t catch his attention at first. He absently thought it might be a bird call before he realized it was too close to the ground for that. The sound came again, and this time he realized it was more of a high pitched whine. Intrigued, he followed it.

As he got closer, he caught a scent; fox. Young fox, maybe even a baby. He searched, wanting to see the little family. The whining was even closer now, and Peter realized it was distinctly distressed.

Crouching down in the underbrush, he looked around carefully. The whining stopped abruptly, but Peter wasn’t sure if it was because the little fox could see him, or just hear- oh, there!

A tuft of orange fur poked out of a burrow beneath a tree root. Peter silently edged forward, taking a deeper breath when he realized he didn’t smell an adult fox anywhere near.

“What are you doing out here alone?” Peter murmured, reaching out to stroke down the small portion of fur. Immediately, the baby fox yipped and a tiny mouth full of sharp teeth stuck out of the burrow to snap at his hand.

Peter yanked his hand back and peered beneath the root.

Amber eyes glared at him, little muzzle pulled back in a snarl. Peter flashed his own yellow eyes back at the little fox, hoping to gain enough submission that he could pull it out and check it over for injuries.

He did _not_ expect for the fox to immediately stop snarling and lunge out from under the tree root, right into his arms. Even more surprising was a moment later, when he was holding an armful of naked preschooler.

“Where’s Mommy?” the kid wailed. _“Where’s my mommy?”_

“Oh shit,” Peter whispered, suddenly panicked. He didn’t know of any werefoxes in the area. “Shh, shh,” he tried to comfort him as he stood up with the little boy in his arms and started booking it back toward the house. The small child continued sobbing as he ran, clinging to him as if he were the only person in the world.

Talia was in the yard with Derek and Cora when Peter made it to the property.

“What the hell? Peter, did you kidnap someone?” Talia yelled, alarmed.

 _“What?”_ Peter asked incredulously. “Seriously, what? That’s the first thing you thought of?”

“Well what happened?” she demanded, getting up from where she’d been sitting on a blanket.

“I was just in the preserve and I heard him crying- he’s a werefox.”

The little boy peeked red rimmed eyes out from Peter’s shoulder before diving back in to hide his face and mumble something into his shirt.

“What was that?” Peter asked gently, trying to get the kid to pull back.

“I want Mommy!” he cried, right into Peter’s ear.

Peter winced and rubbed the child’s shoulder, unwilling to make promises that they would find her- he had no idea what had happened.

He looked at Talia, whose face was becoming less shocked but just as distressed. She approached Peter from the side, trying to get a look at the little boy’s face.

“What’s your name?” she asked gently.

The little boy sniffed. “I’m not s’posed to tell you my name. You’re a stranger. I’m s’posed to find an adult I trust.” He turned wide brown eyes toward Peter and put a dirty hand up to his face, before leaning in to whisper, “She wants to know my name.” He looked back suspiciously at Talia.

Peter’s mouth hung open. “Why aren’t I a stranger?”

“You’re a fox too, of course you’re not a stranger,” the child scoffed.

“Alright,” Peter said slowly. “I can work with that. If I’m not a stranger, does that mean you can tell me your name?”

The little boy brightened. “I’m Stiles!”

“Stiles,” Talia repeated dubiously. “Is that a nickname?”

The little boy glanced at her warily before burying his face back in Peter’s neck.

Peter sighed and adjusted his hold to accommodate him. “You know of any werefoxes new to the neighborhood?” he asked Talia

She shook her head. “We should probably call-”

They both turned their heads toward the forest as a wild yelp tore through the yard, followed by an adult fox. It dashed over to Peter, going up on her hind legs to sniff at the little boy’s feet.

“MOMMY!” Stiles cried joyfully, wiggling ferociously to get down. As soon as he was on his feet, the fox sniffed him all over while he giggled, clearly checking him for injury. As soon as she was satisfied, an adult woman took the place of the fox, scooping him up in her arms and completely disregarding her own nudity.

“Stiles, oh my God baby, what happened?” she said, voice trembling. “I turned around and you were just _gone,_ oh my God.”

“There was a rabbit,” Stiles said. “And I _almost caught it_ mom!”

She leaned her forehead to his, eyes closed and taking deep breaths. “Okay. Alright. Apparently we need to have another discussion about chasing things. Again.” When she pulled her head back, she finally looked over at Talia and Peter. “You must be the Hale pack,” she said ruefully. “This is not how I’d planned to introduce us. I’m Claudia Stilinski, this is Stiles.”

Talia laughed, relieved at the situation being resolved so quickly and peacefully. “It’s alright, I have three of my own. They move so quickly, it’s amazing they don’t get lost more often.”

“Mommy, _mom,”_ Stiles said insistently, grabbing her cheeks with his hands to direct her face. “Did you know that _he’s_ a werefox _too?”_ he said solemnly, pointing at Peter.

Claudia looked up at Peter, amused. He shrugged helplessly. “I showed him my eyes, he drew his own conclusions,” Peter said.

“A werefox in a family of werewolves, imagine that,” Claudia laughed.

They didn’t stay much longer. After assuring them that she could find her way back, the two changed back into red foxes and trotted off into the woods. Peter watched Stiles run in circles and trip over his own feet before Claudia picked him up carefully by his scruff to carry him home, disappearing into the trees.

* * *

 

A week later they returned, clothed this time, and with Stiles’ father, who was apparently a new deputy.

As they stood to talk about territories and where it would be safe to run, Peter found himself with a lapful of Stiles. He was hopelessly enchanted with the kid, who continued to insist that Peter was a werefox just like himself.

Stiles chattered away, telling Peter all about how he wasn’t allowed to chase rabbits anymore, and that he was going to built himself a den out of legos, and Peter could come live there too because a werefox should live with other werefoxes, not with werewolves.

At that point Claudia cut in, saying, “Stiles, he lives with his _family._ It doesn’t matter if he’s exactly like them or not. Daddy’s not a werefox, but he still lives with us, doesn’t he?” she asked pointedly.

“I’m not-” Peter started, trying to fit in that he was, in fact, a were _wolf,_ but Stiles talked over him.

“But he doesn’t have anyone to play with here! What if the wolves don’t know the same games as foxes do?” Stiles jutted out his jaw, determined with every ounce of his little four year old body.

“It’s fine,” Peter soothed, dismissing the importance of telling Stiles that he wasn’t a fox. “I like staying with my pack. We can play when you visit, alright?”

The determination leaked out of his tiny stance, skepticism written on his face. “... are you sure? I have a LOT of legos at my house.”

Peter chuckled. “I’m sure.”

* * *

 

Peter raced into the clearing after Stiles, only to see him dive into the pond as a fox and surface as a six year old boy.

“Peter, how come you never turn into a whole fox?” he asked, treading water and pulling at the pond grass.

“Your mom is going to be so mad at me,” Peter lamented, hands on his hips, not hearing the question in light of his impending lecture. “You realize you’ll have to have _another_ bath now, right?”

“Yeah, bubbles!” Stiles said excitedly and dove below the surface again.

“Noooo,” Peter whined quietly to himself, carefully picking his steps closer to the weedy pond.

Stiles popped up again a few feet away.

“Come on Peter!! It’s so fun! And SQUISHY. But only at the bottom.”

“Absolutely not,” Peter said sternly. “Get out of there.”

Stiles set his jaw stubbornly.

“Not unless you get in with me first.”

“No.” Peter said firmly, watching him bob in the water. “No,” he repeated. “You can’t tell me what to do.” He paused. “You’re tiny. I’m not taking direction from a six year old.” Another pause. “No.”

An hour later Peter apologized profusely and Claudia graciously allowed him to use the shower before driving home. Peter was very careful to keep the pond scum out of the drain.

* * *

Peter picked up Stiles directly from his third grade classroom to take him back to the Hale’s.

“Peter, Peter,” Stiles tugged at Peter’s hand as they walked back to the car. “Peter, I’m staying with you for the whole weekend, right?”

“That’s right,” Peter assured him. “Your mom and dad will be back Sunday night.”

“Am I gonna stop smelling like a red fox?” he asked anxiously. “You don’t smell like a fox because you live with wolves all the time!”

Peter chuckled and swung Stiles up to rub their cheeks together. “You’ll always smell like you, Stiles. I don’t smell like a red fox because-”

“You’re a black fox!” Stiles spoke over him with confidence, pulling back and wiggling down.

Peter let him down, sighing, and wondered if he should be worried about how long it was taking him to figure it out.

Later that evening he brought it up with his sister.

“He should get it by now, right? He’s eight. I feel like he should have connected the dots.”

“Are you sure he hasn’t?” Talia reasoned. “Like you said, he’s eight. Maybe he’s just fucking with you now.”

Peter tapped his lips thoughtfully.

“I don’t know,” he said slowly. “He _is_ very clever- you know he has the combination to every safe of his father’s?”

“That’s concerning,” Talia said with a furrowed brow. Peter shrugged.

“It’s probably fine. He told me he’s never gotten into them, he just needs to know for emergencies.” He quirked a grin. “His examples of ‘emergencies’ were if Batman got arrested or if rhinos got into the house-“

“Uncle Peter,” Cora demanded, suddenly stomping into the living room, “why didn’t you tell me you were a fox instead of a wolf?”

Peter’s mouth dropped open.

“What?!”

“Stiles said you’re a fox!” she said indignantly. “Cause your eyes are like a fox, and you’re sneaky like a fox, and sometimes when you talk to Stiles no one else understands what you guys are talking about and _he_ says it’s cause you’re both foxes!”

Peter opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by Stiles running in behind her.

“Tell her Peter!! Tell her you’re a fox!” he exclaimed, eyes big and earnest. “Tell her how you’re like me!”

“He is not!” Cora shouted with a foot stomp before looking back at him with uncertainty. “Are you?”

“Of course he is!” Stiles butt in. “His eyes are yellow like a fox-“

“So are mine when I shift!”

“-but they’re not _fox_ yellow,” Stiles explained exasperatedly. “And he likes to jump on people like a fox-“

Talia snorted loudly, thinking of her brother’s predictable jump attacks.

“-and he’s cute like a fox!” Stiles finished, presenting the statement like a royal flush. “Just like me!”

Cora’s mouth hung open for a moment.

“Whatever. I still beat you at Donkey Kong,” she said finally, running back out of the room.

“YOU DID NOT!” Stiles yelled, chasing after her.

Talia thought about calling them back to lecture them about fighting, but quickly decided she was done mothering for the day. She looked over to her brother only to see him staring at the doorway with a dazed expression.

“Maybe I _am_ a fox,” he said distantly, a note of concern in his voice.

Talia tipped her head consideringly.

“It was a pretty compelling argument.”

* * *

 

Stiles, who had yet to gain an ounce of modesty as he entered middle school, tore off his clothes when he jumped out of the car and hit the ground as a fox, sniffing around the Hales’ yard before attacking Peter’s shoe. The one currently tied on to his foot.

Peter laughed, teasing him with a wiggle of his foot. Stiles let out a growl and yanked, pulling the shoe off entirely and taking off with it.

“HEY!” Peter yelled. “You little-“ He leapt out of the chair and gave chase, tearing off after him into the forest.

Stiles dashed under the brush and around trees, more nimble as a fox than Peter could be as a fully grown biped. Peter lost sight of him, and a moment later the sound of his running stopped.

Peter slowed, moving silently. “Little red, little red,” he chanted with a grin. “You know you can’t win.” He paused, and heard a tiny indignant chuff from beneath a fern.

Peter’s hand darted out and came back holding the scruff of an adolescent fox- and his shoe.

Peter wiggled the shoe out of his mouth and put it back on his foot before taking Stiles into his arms. The little fox put his fore paws up on Peter’s shoulders and rubbed his head under Peter’s chin, yipping happily as they returned to the Hale’s clearing.

Peter dropped himself to the grass near the rest of the family and released Stiles, who immediately changed back into a human.

“If you’d just do a full shift you could keep up with me!” he exclaimed. “Come on, it would be so fun!”

Peter sighed. “It’s different for me, Stiles. I’m not-“

“EWW!” yelled Cora from across the yard. “Put your underwear on Stiles!!”

Stiles turned around with a frown and his hands on his hips. “Why?”

Cora paused. “I don’t know.”

“Because your mom says you either have to be wearing underwear, or it has to be folded and put away,” Claudia inserted sternly from where she still stood next to the car chatting with Talia. She pointed to the ground where his clothes lay.

“Fine,” Stiles grumbled, stomping over and folding his clothes neatly on the ground. Then he changed back into a fox and delicately carried them over the the porch before running back over to Cora, yipping around her in circles.

Peter tapped his lips thoughtfully.

Talia could do a full shift… there was really no reason Peter shouldn’t be able to…

* * *

 

“Come on, we’re gonna be _late!”_ Stiles stressed.

“It’s just a full moon party Stiles,” Cora said with exasperation. “We’ve been to a hundred of these.”

“Excuse you, it’s a full moon slash graduation party, and Peter says he has something special.”

Cora rolled her eyes. “Peter always has something special _for youuu,”_ she teased, reaching out to pinch his cheek when it turned pink.

“Shut up,” Stiles defended lamely, batting away her hand. “Let’s go!”

“Fine, fine.”

They arrived in the yard, a fire going in the pit and the smell of burnt marshmallows wafting through the crowd. The chatter was loud and cheery, everyone taking the opportunity to congratulate the graduates.

When a hush started to fall, the difference was stark.

A huge black wolf with white fur frosting her muzzle walked into the yard, eyes red and bearing regal. It didn’t matter how many times Stiles saw her, he was always amazed at much power Talia could emanate in her full shift, when by all rights she should have simply looked like an animal.

Then, for the first time, rather than immediately leading the run, she stepped to the side.

 _Another_ wolf stepped into the clearing. Completely black this time, and slightly smaller.

“Peter?” Stiles whispered, shocked. A murmur rolled through the crowd. Peter stepped up to him, nudging his hand with his nose. Stiles crouched down to get a better look at him, running his fingers through Peter’s ruff, gently tugging at his ears.

Peter leaned forward to rub his face against Stiles’, nearly knocking him over. Stiles laughed, still amazed by what a beautiful creature Peter made. But...

“You’re a weird looking fox,” he said with a grin.

Peter huffed and leaned forward again, this time knocking him over purposely.

Stiles laughed and a moment later, a fox was struggling out of his clothes. When he finally got free, he pranced around, snapping at Peter’s tail joyfully and twining between his legs.

“Stiles!” Claudia’s voice rang out. “Your clothes!”

He chuffed and dragged his t-shirt and jeans over the the porch before leaping onto Peter’s back, growling playfully.

Talia leaned her head back to howl, and the everyone in the clearing took off into the woods to run- the Hales, the Stilinskis, and one weird fox.

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally SUCH a dumb idea and I love it SO MUCH.
> 
> Edit:
> 
>   
> YOOOOOOO lmao I know it's nothing compared to a lot of authors on here, but STILL. Over 200k!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Peter the Weird Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837711) by [Faladrast (surfgirl1)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surfgirl1/pseuds/Faladrast)




End file.
